1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to purification systems. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to an aeration system for enhancing oxygenation and metal ion precipitation in water purification systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contaminated water has caused a myriad of environmental problems in the past four decades. Many manufacturing techniques use water to flush away contaminants, which contaminants can end up in our rivers and streams. This scenario threatens the fish and wildlife that depend on the rivers and streams for sustenance. Such contamination is also a direct threat to the water used for human consumption. Most forward-thinking governments are now committed to improving the quality of the earth's water supply. To this end, inventions have been devised to improve water purification systems. Examples of these inventions are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,673,451 (Gariel), 3,826,740 (Jewett) and 5,492,620 (Evans). The disclosed systems employ multiple compartments having a series of baffles therein to direct water flow. These systems require a relative 1extensive array of pumps and/or conduits.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,724 (Gutberlet et al.) is drawn to an apparatus that discloses a water treating apparatus wherein water free-falls over a plurality of stages. The apparatus appears to be difficult to clean and/or repair because of the arrangement of the plural stages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,885 (Ritchie) discloses a non-transparent coil having a photo-reactive, semiconductor material bonded thereto. Water flows along the surfaces of the coil. Light of an activating wavelength permits the photo-reactive surface to detoxify the water. The coiled surfaces are enclosed in a chamber making cleaning and repairing difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,440 (Casner et al.) shows a trough structure for classifying selected solids from fluid suspensions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,293 (Babineaux, III) discloses a method of purifying waste-water from oil well rigs. The method incorporates a series of aerators and collection tanks.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a trough assembly having removable aeration and chemical treatment devices as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.